


friends don't kiss me like you do

by larrysoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Top Harry, Vibrator, alpha!Harry, it's used for one tiny scene but whateva, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysoulmates/pseuds/larrysoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Louis is a teacher at a primary school. He gets a student teacher, an alpha named Harry, to observe his class. Louis thinks they are just friends, but they are much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends don't kiss me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. I finally finished this after months and months. I really love alpha/omega stories, so I decided to write one myself. This was written solely for myself. I had the idea and thought I'd write it exactly how I want. I know I'm not the best writer, but I tried.  
> -  
> Sorry for any errors. I was the only one to read it over. I think I got everything, but you never know. I'm not sure what else there is to say, but ENJOY! :)

Today is the start to yet another school year. New kids will be running down the hall, trying to find their new room. Because you know, moving from 2nd grade to 3rd grade is a big deal. You move from the bottom floor to the top floor. The top floor is where the cool kids are. They are older and wiser (as wise as 10 year olds get).

It’s still the same old school, same old room, but Louis loves it. Teaching little kids is empowering. He loves teaching. He especially loves seeing the kids’ faces when they finally get it.

The down side to the job is seeing the parents’ faces when they realize that Louis is an omega. Most people frown upon male omegas teaching because people think that they can't be strict enough with the teaching or they wouldn’t be able to protect their children if needed or that they will somehow brainwash the kids into thinking omegas should be the dominant race and that alphas only cause harm.

But Louis would never do that. He is true to his omega description. He is small, quiet, and submissive. He craves for the day that he finds his alpha and mates. He just wants to _please_ people. Every single one of his characteristics immediately tells others that he is an omega.

And he’s okay with that. What he isn’t okay with is people thinking that he would ever try to be mean and ruthless and try to brainwash kids into thinking something so ridiculous.

He’s learned in his 24 years as a human that just because people fall into categories of alpha, omega, or beta, doesn’t mean anything about you as a person. It just helps you recognize who you are most compatible with.

He understands that alphas tend to take control, but they do it to protect who they love. It’s not a bad thing. Some people protect and some people need protecting. Overall Louis loves being identified in a category. And he really enjoys being an omega.

Which is strange to be honest. Most omegas hate being so submissive. They hate having no control and letting alphas take care of things, but Louis finds that to be a good thing.

He feels comfortable in his own body with his omega traits. He’s content with having the urge to please (especially his special alpha that he hopes to meet someday soon) as well as other omega characteristics.

He doesn’t mind because the omega traits aren’t truly present unless you are in the vicinity of an alpha. An alpha that wants you either for your heart or your body. 

Omegas are able to ignore alpha orders if they aren’t in a relationship. It’s tough, but they aren’t completely under control of alphas. And any decent alpha wouldn’t use their alpha timber very often because it frightens omegas.

And he’s never in that situation because he has an alpha friend named Liam who walks him to and from work everyday. Liam doesn’t mind. They are best friends and work in the same building, right across the hall actually. Liam teaches 4th grade and all the children love him. Many request for him every year.

~

When Louis sees the first few kids start walking down the halls, he decides to go stand outside his classroom door and greet them.

The first kid he sees is a little boy with blonde hair in a football jersey carrying a football in his hands. Louis assumes that it didn’t fit in his bag, but he couldn’t bare the thought of leaving it home.

"Hi! I’m Jamie. I love football. I hope to play footie one day in the big leagues. I think I'll be good enough. I mean I hope I am because football is my life." The boy smiles big and walks into Louis’s classroom before Louis can say a word.

Jamie is an example of why Louis loves teaching. Little kids are just so gosh darn cute. They are so excitable and passionate.

Louis meets the rest of the children in his 3rd grade class and realizes that most are very passionate about something. It’s football with Jamie, music with Katie, drawing with Alex, or basketball with Casey. They all have something that they love more than anything else in the world.

The rest of the day is easy. It’s mainly introducing everyone and getting them comfortable. They go over procedures and expectations, the usual. And before you know it the day is over, and they are all headed for home.

Liam pops into Louis’s classroom after the final bell like he does everyday and has a seat by his desk.

“I got a good bunch of kids this year. Lots of athletes that give me the feeling that they will be alphas one day. Whatever gender they present at is fine,” He rushes. “It’s just that a lot of them seem to be leaning towards alpha. But really, all of them are great.” Liam beams at Louis. Liam loves teaching just about as much as Louis.

“I have this boy Alex in my class who is really into art, and he showed me some of his drawings and they’re sick, Li. I didn’t know an 8 year old could draw so well. You should bring Zayn in one day to have a chat with him. They can be artsy together.”

Zayn is Liam’s omega. They have been together for ages. Pretty much since they found out their genders. Although it was pretty obvious before. Zayn was always tiny and submissive like an omega. And Liam was always big and protective like an alpha.

Louis craves what they have. He wants an alpha to praise and be good for. He wants a mate that he loves and would go to the ends of the earth for. He'd be everything his alpha would want him to be.

But Louis’s been out of the dating game for a while. He decided to be more selective after a few shitty experiences with alphas where they were too rough and controlling.

He had to get Liam to help him get out of his last relationship because his ex-boyfriend had been vicious and cruel. He always pushed Louis around and never gave him a say in anything. But he couldn’t get hurt with his alpha friend by his side. 

Louis and Liam talk for about 15 more minutes about first day stuff, new curriculum, new kids, first impressions, what they are looking forward to, and all that. Their conversation gets put on hold when they hear someone knocking on the door.

“Sorry to bother you Louis, but can i speak to you for a sec? Liam can stay, it’s nothing too serious.” The principal says monotonously. Louis still has no idea how Ms. Burke could be so lifeless and dull and work at a school with a bunch of happy, hyper, little kids.

“It’s no bother. What do you need to tell me?” Louis questions, trying to get this conversation over with quickly.

“There is a student from the local university who will be student teaching in your classroom for a few months. He took summer courses, so he is ahead in his school work which is why he is starting in the beginning of the school year.” The principal huffs in annoyance as if relaying this information is such a nuisance.

“Anyway, his name is Harry Styles. He’s in his last year, so he’s 22. Not far off from you, so I’m sure you two can relate.” Ms. Burke walks away, grimace on her face, without even a goodbye.

Liam turns to Louis with a stern look on his face. Louis knows what he is going to say. He’s going to say that he shouldn’t let this Harry Styles student teach in his classroom because he could be an alpha and Liam doesn’t trust other alphas around Louis. "Louis, go tell her that she needs to pick a different teacher for student teaching." His alpha voice is just about to come out.

"No Liam, I'll be fine. It's really an honor that they picked me. An alpha wouldn’t do anything with a bunch of 8 year olds watching. I'll be safe, but you can peek in every once in a while if it makes you feel better." Louis is shocked himself that he said no. It just proves that omega qualities don’t come out with alpha friends.

The conversation dies out after that. Liam clearly annoyed with the decision. Louis knows he’ll come around. He always does. They pack up their things and head home for the day.

~

The next day, Liam goes into Louis's classroom right away to meet the new student teacher. He and Liam had discussed it and decided it would be best for Liam to get to know the guy a bit. It will make everyone feel more comfortable.

Liam walks ahead of Louis, his alpha-ness starting to show. Louis slowly walks in behind him, looking for the mystery student teacher. At first glance, Louis thinks that this boy is an omega. Hunched over a book, shoulders pressed together, and definitely not broad, open, and confident like an alpha.

The boy looks up when he hears Liam walking toward him, giving Louis a better look. He is tall, oh god, he's so tall and muscular and burly. Louis changes his mind, this boy is definitely an alpha. A wonderfully attractive alpha. His curly hair is pushed back, out of the way. He wears tight black skinny jeans with a button up shirt. When Harry takes a look at Louis, his beautiful green eyes show Louis how excited he is to be student teaching.

"Hi I’m Liam. I’m an alpha.” subtleness is not his strong suit, “I work across the hall. This is my best friend, Louis, who you will be student teaching for." Liam says in a voice to tell Harry that he wants no funny business. They shake hands before Liam lets Louis come forward and meet Harry.

"Sorry about him, he's very protective. He's been my best friend forever." Louis laughs as he shakes Harry's hand. Louis gets a whiff of his scent and his knees buckle. He smells so good, so alpha, it's perfect. Something clicks inside him, makes him crave Harry's scent. But he knows he has to keep it under control because starting anything with Harry would be highly inappropriate.

Louis and Harry chat until school starts. They warm up to each other nicely. The omega learns that Harry enjoys poetry, flowers, and football. He tells Louis that he likes to always keep flowers in the house, so it always smells nice and inviting. They realize that they both love the same football team, Barcelona. 

Eventually Louis has to go to the front of the room to start class. When all the children are seated, he begins the first lesson which is maths. Harry sits in the back and observes and takes the occasional note.

Throughout the day, Louis has Harry help him with little things like passing out papers or supplies. He doesn’t truly get into it until Louis has everyone draw a picture to be put on the wall by their name. Louis tells the kids that they can draw their family, their favorite things, or something they desire.

Harry walks up behind Louis and whispers in his ear. "Do i get to draw too?" Louis shudders at the alpha timber, and eventually gets himself to nod his head yes. It's the damn alpha tone, alpha smell, alpha everything. He's weak but who can blame him? He's hardly had any alpha interaction lately that wasn't Liam.

 

Louis walks around the room helping the kids with their drawings, giving them ideas and such. He starts putting up the pictures one by one as the kids finish. Lots of kids drew their family. A few drew their favorite sports or foods. One kid drew what he desired which was a lot of money, Louis laughs.

Harry comes over to Louis with his drawing. "I drew what I desired." He smiles bright and hands the picture to Louis. “And what I desire is you.” Harry almost growls lowly in his ear and lightly kisses his cheek. Then he swiftly goes back to sit with the kids. The picture was two stick figures holding hands. One was really tall and one was little. Of course Harry had to label the figures Louis and Harry.

 

After that first day Harry never showed interest in Louis again. Well, not in _that_ way. Harry seemed to just want to be friends. Which Louis could do. It’s always good to have another alpha friend to protect him.

Over the next month, Harry and Louis had gotten very close, constantly texting each other and hanging out which Liam disproved of, but Louis is a big boy and can do whatever he wants.

Spending time with Harry was always fun. They would sit at home watching movies or they'd go out to eat or anything really. They always had a good time. Louis felt safe with Harry. He knew that Harry wouldn't let anyone come close to Louis if he didn’t want them to. Harry could sense the panic in Louis if someone was getting too close.

 

They go out clubbing one night and his alcohol induced mind starts thinking about his and Harry’s relationship. He thinks about the unusual closeness they have while he grinds against Harry to some new remix. They are awfully close for an alpha and omega friendship, but he didn’t care that they weren’t the normal relationship. The two work well together.

Harry protects Louis, they enjoy each other’s company, so no harm done. Although he thinks that it is quite strange that Harry can sense his emotions, but then another drink is shoved in his hands and he forgets all about it.

Louis likes to go out with Harry. Harry is good at helping him find an alpha. Harry will help find a nice yet protective alpha for Louis that will suit his personality. Harry fights off the bad ones and introduces Louis to the good ones.

And when the persistent alphas, that Louis doesn’t want to be associated with, get too clingy, Harry takes Louis away towards the dance floor. He grinds on Louis, rolling his hips right into the crease of his bum, kissing Louis' neck as Louis tilts his head in submission to give harry more access, convincing the alpha that he is taken and not to be disturbed.

It’s not weird. So what if Louis gets a little wet when they go dancing? He's on suppressants, he'll be able to control himself. And he is sure that Harry can control himself too because Louis knows Harry can smell him getting wet and he doesn’t do anything. He convinces himself that it’s completely normal for an alpha and omega to get this up close and personal, grinding on the dance floor, but just as friends of course. 

~

Liam always watches over the two, especially as they continue to get closer. The two are always giggling and touching, little touches. Like a swiping a hand across their arm as they walk past. Or Harry putting a hand on Louis's lower back when they take the kids to music class or Harry brushing Louis's fringe out of his face. It's always something and it's driving Liam mad. Harry is up to something, he's no good. He doesn't trust him.

He takes the first chance he gets to talk to Louis during lunch when Harry leaves the room to go have a wee.

"Louis, I need to talk to you, quickly before Harry gets back." Liam rushes.

"What are you so worked up about?" Louis asks as he takes a seat at his desk.

"You need to distance yourself from Harry. He's dangerous. No matter what he says, he doesn't just want to be your friend." The omega is appreciative that Liam is so protective of him, but Harry is not a bad guy. He has been nothing but nice and hasn’t tried anything in situations where most alphas would.

"He's not dangerous," Louis huffs, "He's been around me when I’ve started leaking and he hasn't done anything." 

"What!?" Liam screams. "Why were you getting wet around him? Wait, I don't want to know. Just don't let it happen again." He says sternly, giving Louis a pointed look to show that he is 140% serious.

Louis crosses his arms across his chest in annoyance. "If it happens, it happens."

"No it won't." Liam hardly ever uses his alpha voice, but when he does Louis can't help but quiver down in submission.

Omegas have to try extremely hard to do what they want when an alpha uses their alpha voice. And it’s even harder when it’s their mate, next to impossible actually.

"Let's have dinner, so you can get to know Harry better. You can bring Zayn even." Louis suggests timidly. Liam musters up a quick fine and storms out of the room.

 

"So Harry, I promised Liam that we’d go to dinner tonight with him and his mate. We can all get to know each other better."

Harry is driving Louis to his house to hang out after work. They've been doing this a lot lately. Harry’s house seems cozier to Louis, and he likes being around Harry’s smell. He'd wear his clothes, or sleep in his bed just to get that distinct smell of Harry.

"That's a little out of the blue, but it sounds fun." Harry smiles at Louis and holds his hand for the rest of the ride.

 

"Come on harry, I’m bored, let's play footie." Louis whines from across the couch. He needs to release some energy.

"Okay, I'll get the ball, meet you out there." Louis jumps up from the couch and dashes to the backyard. Harry takes a much slower pace to get the ball and head out back.

"Come on Haz, let's play." Louis says for the millionth time. They've been playing for a while but Louis isn’t tired yet unlike Harry.

When Harry doesn’t come over and play, Louis goes and tucks himself into his side. At first it seems like a nice, loving hug, but then Louis starts tickling Harry. They both giggle and Harry tries to gently push Louis off because he is extremely ticklish. In the process of getting away, he ends up tangling his feet with Louis and falling on the ground.

They hit with an oomf but start bursting out laughing two seconds after. Harry rolls onto Louis and tucks his head into Louis's neck mouthing at the skin there. He lifts up for a moment to say, "that was fun." Harry’s low voice and the feeling of him on top of Louis gets him a little wet. Louis can see the change of demeanor on Harry’s face when he smells it. His eyes go dark with want and lust.

Harry goes back to Louis's neck, biting and kissing him as he moves his hands down his sides, pressing his thumbs in the indents of his hips. He presses down hard, hoping to leave a mark.

Harry reaches around and grabs Louis's bum, a cheek in each hand. Louis freezes, they've never gone this far before. The only reason that they have gotten anywhere is so Louis could get away from dangerous alphas.

"Louis, please let me do something. I'll make it so good for you. So, so good." Louis gasps as Harry grinds their hips together. Louis grabs Harry's curls and tugs slightly, pulling a groan from Harry's lips. 

Harry puts his lips to good use and kisses Louis on the mouth. Louis turns his head after the first kiss, so Harry goes back to work on his neck. Louis can feel himself leaking out his asshole. So turned on by Harry, getting so wet. "Harry," Louis gasps, "stop, too far, and we need to get ready for dinner." He stutters.

Harry uses all his willpower to stop from devouring this pretty omega right here on the grass. He's always stopped himself. He can do it now that they've started. Harry gets up first, so he can help Louis up. Then he leads Louis in the house with a hand on his lower back.

 

Liam and Zayn are already seated when Harry and Louis get to the restaurant. They picked a nice place where they could have some privacy. 

Louis sits across from Liam and Harry across from Zayn. The waiter comes by and takes their drink orders before shuffling back to the kitchen.

"So Harry, what do you like to do for fun? What are some of your hobbies?" Liam questions, an unhappy look on his face. Zayn reaches for his arm which makes him smile.

"Well I mostly hang out with Louis, sports, TV, movies, just chillin'. I like to sing as well." Harry answers smoothly.

"Do you have any other friends or is it just Louis?" Liam pesters.

"I have one other friend. His name is Niall. He's a beta. He's really chill and easy-going, always having a good laugh."

Louis is still recovering from the lawn incidents and Harry's voice only is getting him even wetter than he already is. He starts to get jittery and hot as Liam and Harry talk back and forth. Harry of course notices his restlessness and puts a soothing hand on his thigh, but it's not soothing at all to Louis. His hand is so close to his cock, which happens to be thickening up. Harry is being completely oblivious, and doesn’t realize how turned on Louis is.

Liam, on the other hand, can smell something off about Louis. Being friends for so long has helped Liam pick up on his scents, so he can protect is friend. Harry is somehow still oblivious to it all. Liam leans towards Zayn to see if it’s him, just to make sure, but he know it’s Louis. 

Panic shows in Liam's eyes, and he gets up to drag Louis to the toilets. "Louis, what the fuck are you doing here?" Liam shouts when they get to the toilets.

"Pardon?"

"Louis, you are starting your heat. It’s faint, but it's coming."

"No it's not, I’m on suppressants. I don't get heats. Remember?" Louis explains, but he feels it too. He feels his body shift with want and desire to be fucked. He must have faulty suppressants because this shouldn’t be happening.

"Louis, you need to sneak out the back now. You can't let Harry smell your heat coming. He’ll go bonkers. He won’t be able to think straight. He’ll just be thinking about fucking and not about you or your feelings."

Louis feels a trickle of wetness seep out his arsehole at the sound of Harry's name. "I need Harry. Harry will help. He’ll be nice." Each mention of Harry gets him deeper and deeper in his heat.

"No Louis, you can't let just anyone do that for you. You’re supposed to wait for your mate." Liam urges.

"Harry," Louis moans. "He's my mate. My alpha." Louis reaches down and palms himself through his pants. "I want Harry to fuck me. Please, let him fuck me." In his heat drawn state, Louis wants an alpha to tell him what to do, to give him permission, which is helping Liam in this instance.

"No, I’m going to get Zayn to take you home. I’d go but I can’t leave Zayn with Harry. It’s not safe." Liam explains calmly. He texts Zayn and explains the situation. His plan is to go back to the table and then have Zayn fake a phone call so he can sneak Louis out.

When Zayn reaches Louis, Louis is almost in tears as he wanks himself through his pants. "Come on, Lou. I’ll take you home. You can use that special vibrator you recently got. It will make you feel better." They rush outside and into their car because two omegas aren’t very safe all alone. 

Once they are in the safety of their car, Zayn locks the door and speedily heads towards Louis’s home. Louis wastes no time pulling out his cock and stroking it fast. "Harry... where's Harry?" Louis moans.

"Can you put that thing away ‘til we get you home? Jeez,” Zayn huffs in annoyance, but goes back to soothing, remembering the state Louis is in, “and Harry isn’t coming. He’s not your mate."

It only takes Louis four strokes before he is coming over his fist. "Harry is my alpha." Louis protests.

"He's not. He's your friend that happens to be an alpha."

"No, he wants me to be his omega. And I want him." Louis starts wanking again, reaching down to tug at his balls.

"You don't know that, Lou." Zayn argues.

"I do, we grind on each other and kiss sometimes." He wanks faster and harder to the image of him and Harry grinding, trying to get off quick, so he can last longer when Harry fucks him, deep and hard. He likes to be manhandled, likes it a little rough.

"He's still not your mate," He persists, "Okay Lou, you're home. Get going and don't forget to lock the door." Zayn waves goodbye but Louis doesn’t notice. He is just worried about getting something inside him _now_. 

He's lucky he lives in a house and not an apartment complex. Who knows how many alphas would try to get him in an apartment building.

Louis barely locks the door before he is shedding his shirt off because he's just so _hot_. He practically runs to his bedroom and flings himself on the bed.

He starts grinding against the bedsheets before deciding that he is wearing too many clothes. He sheds his pants and briefs quickly then pushes in two fingers right away. He gasps and comes at the feeling of something _finally_ being inside him.

He pumps two fingers inside him, spreading his fingers, trying to open himself up to be fucked. He whines into the pillow because it feels so good, but it's not enough. The omega adds a third finger and fingers himself at a relentless pace. He can feel the slick gushing out of his hole.

He ruts against the bed as he fingers himself. The friction on his cock with the added pleasure of fingers in his bum makes it so much better.

Louis pulls his fingers out to search for his new vibrator. He whines at the loss, but he knows it’s worth it if he can fuck himself with his new toy.

He eventually finds it. It’s blue, long, and thick. It’s going to feel so good inside him. Louis gets on his back and lubes up the toy with his slick before pushing it inside in one go before he turns it on. Louis comes again at the feeling of being so full. The only thing better would be to have an alpha cock in him, ruining his hole.

He starts off slow, but goes faster and harder as he goes on. Louis’s face is pressed to the side of his pillow, gasping every time the toy hits that special spot inside him. He continues to fuck himself on the toy when he sees his phone light up. He can see it’s from Harry. Harry, who is an alpha. Alphas want to fuck omegas. Harry can help!

Louis turns off the toy, but leaves it in and grabs his phone.

“Louis, are you okay? Why’d you have to leave the restaurant?” Harry says frantically.

“Harry,” Louis whines, “come fuck me, please, I need you. I’ll be a good boy. You can do whatever you want to me. I’ll be good…please.” Harry thought he smelled him going into heat, and now he can tell for sure that he is. Louis is nearly in tears from the want. He grabs the toy and starts fucking himself on it as Harry speaks.

“Louis, fuck. This is just your heat talking.” Harry groans, or was it a moan? Louis doesn’t care because he knows Harry can’t resist him in heat.

“I’ll be a good boy. Just please, come fuck me. I’ll be a good omega.” Louis gasps into the line as he hits his prostate head on. “I’ll be good for you.” Louis whines into the phone. Sexual pleasure increasing just by hearing Harry’s voice.

“Okay. I’m coming over. But don’t touch yourself until I get there.” Louis whines at the request. “You’ll be good for your alpha right?” Harry asks in his alpha tone.

Louis feels more slick released from the sound of his alpha voice and makes a high pitched noise into the phone which Harry takes as a yes.

 

Louis lays in the bed, not touching because he is a good boy, but he wants to so bad. It hurts. He feels so much pain for not being full, for not being fucked 32 different ways already. He needs his alpha. But he has to wait to touch himself or his alpha won’t fuck him.

Louis doesn’t hear the front door get unlocked but when his bedroom door opens with Harry standing there, Louis runs over to him and jumps in his arms. He kisses him hard. The kiss is filled with so much lust, and desire, and want. 

Harry catches the tiny omega and grabs his bum to keep him steady as he turns them around and pushes him against the door. Grinding into Louis fast, just short of painful.

Louis curls a hand in Harry’s hair and tugs a strand, ripping a growl from Harry’s lips. He releases the alpha’s hair to try and get his shirt off, but has no such luck when Harry’s hands are on Louis’s bum.

Harry continues to kiss Louis fervently as he walks them to the bed, laying Louis down so he can fuck him.

“Harry, please.” Louis moans into the taller boy’s chest, reaching up to pull Harry down for another kiss. Harry eagerly kisses back for a moment before pulling back to remove his pants. The distressed noise Louis gives off when Harry pulls up pains the alpha, but he knows he’ll make up for it when he fucks him. 

Harry kisses Louis hard once more before kissing down his chest to his cock. Most alphas don’t like sucking cock, they just like to go straight to the fucking, but Harry enjoys it. Likes to feel the omega fall apart all because of him. 

He takes the head of Louis’s cock in his mouth. Sucking hard before engulfing the entire length. His tongue brushes the sensitive veins, making Louis gasp out in pleasure. He sucks him for a minute or two before going back to Louis’s neck. Kissing, biting, marking all over his skin.

“Mine,” Harry whispers as he nibbles the omega’s earlobe, “gonna fuck you now, princess.” Louis ruts up against Harry, thrilled that he is finally going to fuck him.

Harry pulls back from Louis to look at his leaking hole. “Fuck, you’re so hot. So much slick. All for me.” The alpha fingers Louis for a minute before gathering up his slick to act as lube for his cock.

He lines up his dick with Louis’s hole and pushes in slowly. He knows how much bigger his cock is compared to any toy. He eases into it and when he’s all the way in, he doesn’t waste any time. He starts fucking Louis hard and fast, knowing that the omega adjusts extremely quickly during heat. 

It only takes a couple thrusts before Louis is coming again. “God, Lou. So pretty when you come. How many times have you come today, sweetheart?” 

Louis just grabs a fist full of his hair and whines in his neck. “I asked you a question Louis.” He said in his alpha tone.

The omega starts grinding into Harry’s thrusts. “uh, four times. Yeah, harry, more.” Louis moans.

“You’re such a needy little omega, aren’t you? Coming four times and still wanting more. Need me to feel satisfied.” Harry growls into Louis’s ear. All he can do is nod and continuing fucking down on Harry’s dick.

“I'm getting close, princess. How bout you come one more time for me, can you do that?” Harry takes a hold of the omega’s cock and teasingly wanks him once before letting go.

His thrusts get more urgent as he gets closer to his release. “Oh god, in or out, baby?” Louis scratches up his back, pleasure taking over his body.

“In, in, please, wanna come on your knot.” Louis whines into Harry’s neck. The alpha thrusts in four more times before popping his knot inside the omega. Louis comes at the feeling of his knot expanding in his arse. Harry growls as he comes which makes Louis bare his neck in submission. He takes the opportunity and bites hard into the omega’s neck before he can even think about it.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I should’ve asked. Sorry. Sorry.” Harry mumbles into Louis’s chest. Louis can feel the bond forming. His and Harry’s emotions and mind are coming together as one. “No, no, it’s okay. I always wanted you. You are my alpha.”

As a child, Louis was told that alpha and omegas only have one perfect person in the world. And when they were created, they got separated and lost along the way. They have to find their way back to each other. It’s said that when you bond, you’ll be able to tell if you picked the right person. Your body will feel whole and content. And Louis is completely sure that Harry is the one. He is his other half. His soulmate.

~

After they bond, Harry is extremely protective. He is constantly watching for things that could harm Louis as he is going about his daily life. He won’t let Louis get anything off a high shelf anymore because who knows what could happen. The stool he’s using to reach the shelf could break and then Louis might fall down and hit his head. Harry can’t bear the thought of losing him so yeah, no stool or ladders for Louis. He lets Harry get those items on those shelves, so he doesn’t worry, even though the omega knows how irrational he is being. He wants his alpha to be happy and not worry so much. If this one thing helps, then of course Louis is going to comply.

One thing Louis can’t help is Harry’s worries about what they are going to do after he is done student teaching in Louis’s classroom. Louis tries to convince him that he’s managed many years without him, but it does nothing for his fears. 

Louis somehow gets him on board when he tells him that he can be the one to take him to and from work. And that Liam is right across the hall and can protect Louis in an emergency.

It also helps Harry relax to know that Louis is bonded and always smells like his alpha. Harry is constantly kissing him and rubbing his face in his neck thinking that his smell will transfer to Louis until he smells just like his alpha. 

And if Harry _accidentally_ puts some of his clothes in Louis’s dresser so he smells like him even more, then no one has to know.

 

When the pair returns to work the after Louis’ heat, Harry is insatiable. Always has to be around Louis. He even kisses Louis on the cheek in class no matter how many times Louis tells him that it is inappropriate. He lingers around his omega all the time. Always lightly brushing over his hands and waist. 

Today he is more clingy then ever. The alpha walks over to Louis as he is meandering around the room and grabs his bum. “God, these jeans look so good on you,” Louis lets out a quiet whine, “I bet you wore these just for me.”

The omega nods frantically, reacting to the attractiveness of his mate’s voice.

“You’re such a tease. When we get home, I'm gonna eat you out so good. Get my face soaking with your slick.” He mouths at the smaller boy’s neck.

“Right when you are about to come, I'll stop. Teasing you as you’re on the edge of your orgasm. I could eat you out for hours and never let you come. Make your body shake with want. I want to eat you out til you cry.” Louis is so horribly turned on right now. This is so bad. He is in front of the children for god’s sake!

“God, harry. This is bad, I'm so wet. I cant finish the day.” Louis whines pitifully in his chest.

“You have to wait, baby. This is what you get for being a tease in those skin tight jeans.” Harry kisses him swiftly on the corner of his mouth before heading over to help one of the kids.

Louis, being so affected by the drawl of his alpha, decides that the rest of the day will be a fun day. There is no way that he can teach now.

~

“Liam, I have no idea what to wear to my dinner date with Harry tonight!”

“Just wear some tight black jeans and one of your spider-man shirts.” He suggests to his friend.

“I cant wear a t-shirt tonight! It’s me and Harry’s one month-aversary. It has to be special.” Louis shouts.

“You guys are inseparable. He’ll love you in whatever you choose.” Liam says, trying to calm the omega. He has grown to like Harry now that he is bonded with Louis. Now he knows that Harry will take care of his best friend and never hurt him.

“What about this button up with this jacket? Does it match?” Louis asks. 

“It’s perfect.”

 

Harry picks him up 15 minutes later. He welcomes Louis with a smile until he sees Liam in his house. “What the fuck is he doing here?” Harry growls. “This is a special night. I don’t want you smelling like him.” Harry’s chest rumbles with anger.

“It’s okay, sweetie. He helped me pick out my outfit.” Harry huffs and pulls Louis close, biting at his neck, trying to transfer his alpha smell onto his mate.

Just for good measure, he starts snogging Louis in front of Liam. The omega in him accepts the kisses with fierce movements. Harry’s hands gripping Louis’s face lovingly with so much want and desire.

Louis clings to his waist as his alpha licks into his mouth. But then his brain catches up and realizes how inappropriate this is in front of his best mate. Louis nuzzles into Harry’s chest and smiles. 

“Sorry Li, I just got carried away. Well Harry did and I continued it.” He giggles quietly, making the alpha in Harry very pleased. 

“You guys are sickeningly cute. Go have fun.” Liam smiles and leaves the house right after the couple.

 

Harry takes his mate to a really fancy restaurant on the other side of town. “Harry, this is too expensive. I know you’re on a limited budget.” Harry insists it is no big deal and takes the omega inside. They get to their table and sit across from one another. Louis is beaming, loves being on cute dates with his true love.

They hold hands from across the table and share things about their day. The conversation flowing easily. 

Eventually when dinner comes, they have to stop holding hands. No matter how hard they try, they cannot eat with one hand. 

They order dessert and before they can begin eating, Harry brings out a small box. “What is this Haz? I thought we said no gifts.” Louis questions.

“I know, but I couldn’t resist. And you being with me is gift enough.” Harry is such a sap.

“We have only been mates for one month but I can already feel the immense love I have for you. You are my soulmate. I have no doubt about that. You are my rock. You keep me anchored, making sure I never step out of line. Even as an omega, I don’t see you as a lesser person. At times I think you are the one guiding me through life. No matter what, I know I’ll always be with you. You’ll guide me back home.” Harry opens the box and reveals a necklace with a compass on it. “This is for you. You will always guide me back home, to you.” Louis is in tears. His alpha is too good to him. He sees his mate reaching for something by his shirt. Harry pulls out the necklace he is wearing.

His necklace has a ship on it. “I’d sail the world to find you.” Louis dashes over to the other side of the table and kisses Harry hard on the mouth. So much passion and desire is put into the heated kiss. “I love you. I love you.” Louis says breathlessly. 

“I love you too, baby” 

Louis grabs his face and leans their foreheads together, “How did I get so lucky?

“So lucky to have you.” Harry pecks little kisses all over his face. Louis giggles in his neck.

“Always in my heart, Harry Styles.” They kiss again, dessert is forgotten.

~

One month later, it is Louis’s first day back to work without the taller boy there. It was rough to say the least. He had grown accustomed to having his boy there all the time. He knows he’ll miss him like crazy.

What made it even worse, is that Louis felt a bit under the weather that morning. Harry sensed that Louis didn’t feel well, but Louis persisted that he was perfectly capable of going to work. Harry didn’t believe him, but he’s been trying to work on letting Louis make his own decisions. Poor ones or not, he wants to give the tiny omega some choices, so he doesn’t feel controlled.

They get to the school just fine, and Harry kisses him quick before heading to his university to finish up his last few classes.

Louis’s stomach churns. He can feel something shifting around in his gut. He is thinking that he may have eaten some bad food to make his stomach upset. He tries to ignore it, so he can get ready for the day.

 

Ignoring it is not exactly working. Louis is fidgeting by the board as he teaches his kids how to multiple big numbers. He is about to finish a problem when he feels bile building up in his throat.

“Someone tell Mr. Payne that I have to use the toilet.” He runs out of the room towards the bathroom. He barely makes it to the toilet before he is puking his guts into the bowl.

He wants to call Harry, wants to tell him to come get him because he feels like shit. But he doesn’t want to worry the boy. He also doesn’t want to tell the boy that he was right, like always. 

Maybe he’ll have a chat with Liam and figure out what he thinks instead, yeah, that should be good enough.

He walks down the hallway, back to his room. “Hey Liam, thanks for watching the kids while I ran to the toilets.” He smiles at his alpha friend.

“Is everything okay?” Liam questions worriedly.

“Not really, but we’ll talk during lunch.” Liam nods his head before they both go into their classrooms.

 

“So what happened earlier? Why’d you have to run to the loo?” Liam asks as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

“I don’t know exactly. I just felt really sick and I puked. Don’t feel the best right now to be honest.” Louis replies, sipping his tea.

Neither boy has a clue what is wrong. Liam asks many questions trying to figure it out, alpha instincts kicking in for his best friend. “Did you change your suppressants because they weren’t working and made you go into heat?” he questions.

Louis’s eyes widen. “Um, no.” The omega tries to stay calm. He might know what’s wrong now. “If my suppressants aren’t working then the birth control isn’t working. Oh my god, I’m pregnant! Do you know how many times me and Harry have had sex?” Louis shouts his question at Liam. “A LOT! Too many too count.” He says before Liam can respond. “ I can’t be a parent. Harry definitely can’t be a parent. He’s just finishing school.” Louis lays his head on his desk and buries his face into his forearm.

Liam soothes his friend by rubbing his arm and telling him that it will be okay because Harry is his mate. Harry would never leave Louis, no matter the circumstances. 

“After school, go to the market and get a pregnancy test to be sure. Harry will take care of you and the baby if you are pregnant. I know it. If you’re not pregnant, go to the doctor to get new suppressants right away.” Liam tells him. Louis nods his head and they finish their lunch in silence.

~

Louis buys three pregnancy tests to take when he gets home. He stays calm theroughout the way home, but that vanishes when he enters his house. As soon as he is inside, he quickly runs to the bathroom and locks the door so he can be alone. Thankfully his alpha isn’t there because he surely would’ve been worried.

He takes the tests and sure enough, all of the tests are positive.

Louis tries to stay calm as he rocks back and forth on the bathroom floor. There are so many things he has to do to get ready for this baby, and baby's take up so much time. He is really freaked out.

Then he hears his front door being opened where he assumes Harry is coming inside.

“Louis? Baby, where are you?” Louis doesn’t move and just waits for Harry to realize where he is. He’ll see the closed door and he’ll be able to smell his mate.

“Lou? Unlock the door, please. Let me in.” Harry says calmly. Louis gets up and unlocks the door where Harry rushes to give him a hug. “I missed you today.” He gives him a kiss. “Why are you locked in the bathroom?” The alpha questions which makes Louis burst into tears because he is _pregnant_. He is so overwhelmed.

Harry shushes him and rubs a soothing hand down his back and leaves kisses down his neck. He rubs his nose against the omega’s skin to get a whiff of that sweet smell of his omega. He senses a new smell. More than just his omega.

“You smell different. Louis, what’s going on?” Harry asks confused.

Louis hugs him, face pressed to his chest. “I’m pregnant, Haz.”

Harry pauses his hand that’s rubbing his mate’s back. “Oh.”

“Don’t be upset.” Louis rushes out.

“No, no, I’m not. I’m just surprised. You’re okay, we’re okay.” He pecks him on the cheek. “This is wonderful, actually. Sure, it’s a bit early, but I love you and we’ve talked about kids. I’m excited to be a daddy.”

“Well, we need to make a doctor’s appointment to be 100% certain, but all three tests said positive, so you wouldn’t think they would be wrong.” Harry nods in agreement. 

“I’m going to take really good care of this baby and get everything he or she needs.”

~

A few days later, they go to the doctor where it is confirmed that Louis is pregnant. “You’re about 6 weeks along and everything looks normal and healthy.” Louis and Harry couldn’t be happier. They are really excited for this baby. Both want to have lots of children running around their house making a ruckus. 

One of the only things that Louis isn’t looking forward to is the pregnancy symptoms, morning sickness, cravings, tiredness, achiness, but it will all be worth it to see their baby in 7 ½ more months.

~

Harry wakes up to the sound of his mate in the bathroom puking his guts out.

“Lou, you should have woken me. I can help you.” He gets a wet wash cloth for Louis. 

“At least one of us should get a good night’s sleep.” Louis replies.

“Yeah, and that should be you because you are pregnant. You need lots of rest, so both of you stay nice and healthy.” Harry reaches a hand out towards Louis to help him up off the floor.

"Let’s get back to bed. We can have a lazy day when we wake up again.” The omega kisses his alpha’s cheek and is led back to bed, hopefully to get a few more hours of shut eye.

 

They go back to the doctor for their 16 week appointment. “You’ll be able to know the sex of the baby today if you’d like.” The doctor tells the two boys. She begins by doing simple routine checks, such as blood pressure and temperature. Harry just stands there holding his hand like a nervous wreck. “It’s gonna be okay, Harry.” He soothingly rubs his thumb over his alpha’s hand to get him to relax.

“Okay Louis, since you are pregnant, you won’t be having heats. Your body can tell you are already pregnant so you don’t need to go into heat. Harry, on the other hand, will still go into rut. Still will have the need to get you knocked up, even when you already are.” The doctor sees Harry looking stressed. “Don’t worry, it’s all apart of being alpha. It’s safe for you to have sex with Louis during ruts at first as long as your careful.”

“What do you mean at first?” Harry is now squeezing Louis’s hand very tight. Louis winces and Harry immediately lightens his grip and kisses his omega as a silent apology.

“At about 6 or 7 months, Louis will be too big and it will be too dangerous. You can still have sex that late in the pregnancy, but he shouldn’t be helping you through rut.”

“So you expect him to leave me all alone for 4 days during his rut?” Louis shouts, clearly upset that he will have to be away from his alpha.

“It’s for your safety. And you can have a friend or relative help take care of you during that time.” The doctor suggests.

“I’ll be safest if I have my alpha to protect me.” Louis protests. Harry smiles into Louis’s neck, happy that his omega wants to stick by him so desperately.

“He won’t be helping you when he’s in rut. I strongly suggest you have a friend stay with you.” 

“I could have Liam or Zayn?” Louis suggests to Harry.

“No, Zayn won’t protect you because he is an omega. And you being around Liam, an _alpha_ , during my rut will drive me mad.” Harry growls, always been quite jealous of Liam, even though he has a mate. “Niall, can come over.”

“I’d much prefer Liam.” Louis groans.

“Okay, Niall it is.” Louis huffs, but lets his alpha get his way. He knows it’s nearly impossible to change his mind once he has decided on something.

 

Next, she starts the ultrasound, moving the wand slowly over his belly. She first shows them their baby and then its heartbeat.

“I’ve got some big news for you boys. You’re having twins.” She beams at them. “Twins usually show up before now, but surprise!”

“Haz, I can’t believe it. We are going to have two little babies.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis quick on the mouth. “Can we find out the sex of the babies, doctor?” The taller boy squeezes his hand for reassurance.

“Yes, just give me a moment.” The doctor moves the wand around on Louis’s stomach to get a better view. “Okay, it looks like this first one is a boy. And the second one is…. is also a boy. Congratulations!” 

Louis absolutely does not cry, except he does.

He just loves his babies so much already.

~

Louis was feeling more tired than usual when he woke up, so he decided he’d have a lazy day in bed with Harry, watching movies and TV shows.

He and Harry are cuddled up, just finishing up the Avengers when Harry decides to have a bit of fun.

He pets his omega like he normally would, up his arms, down his sides, briefly over his thighs, and now a new one. He ghosts his fingertips over his nipples which have become quite sensitive throughout the pregnancy.

“Haz, not right now.” Harry ignores him and continues to play with his nipples. He brushes over them and pinches them slightly making Louis gasp and push back towards Harry. The taller boy tweaks his nipples a few more times, alternating between each one. Louis whining and moaning into Harry’s shoulder, trying to stay quiet for some unknown reason. 

“Don’t hide your pretty, little noises. I want to hear you, princess.” Harry continues to play with one of his nipples as the other ghosts past the pregnant belly to palm at his mate’s crotch. Louis bucks up into his hand, begging for more. 

Harry feels his cock thickening in his briefs as he continues to rile Louis up. Touching and teasing him. “Turn around and sit in my lap, baby.” He whispers in Louis’s ear. His omega instincts kick in with the need to obey his alpha and turns around as fast as possible. He starts grinding down on his crotch while mouthing at his alpha’s neck.

Harry moves his hand lower on his mate’s body until he reaches his arse. He palms it for a second before feeling between his cheeks for his wet hole. He pushes against his slick drenched hole, making Louis whine and push back on his finger. “More, need your fingers.” Louis begs. “I’ll be good. I just need you, pl-please.” 

Harry shushes him and flips them around gently so he is on top. He removes the omega’s pants and immediately pushes a finger in. He pumps it in a few times before removing it completely and leaning down to lick over his mate’s hole. 

Harry presses a tentative kiss to his thighs and hole, teasingly. “Please, please, need your tongue.” Louis whines and he could never deny that request.

He pushes his tongue in tasting every bit of slick that he is producing. The smell of him being wet is driving Harry mad. He licks from his hole to his balls and back before fucking his tongue in Louis again. Louis comes at that, clenching tightly around Harry’s tongue. 

Harry lifts up and sees that Louis is still hard, most likely because of all the pregnancy hormones. “God Lou, you are so hot. I want you all the time.” He kisses him deep with just a tad too much force, but it’s okay. Louis likes it a little rough.

The kiss sends a heat wave through Louis’s body as more slick escapes out.

“You’re going to be a good omega and come just from my fingers now.” Harry growls into his ear.

“I need your knot.” Louis whines into the side of the pillow.

“You’ll get my knot after you come from my fingers.” He kisses his mate once more before reaching down to slip two fingers into his tight, wet, hole.

He pumps his fingers in quickly and a bit rough just like he knows Louis needs it. He scissors his fingers, spreading him open for his knot. Louis moans into the pillow, begging for more, wanting Harry to hit that sweet spot inside him.

Harry adds a third finger, it slides in easily with all he slick Louis is producing. His moans get loader and more desperate as Harry fucks him.

“Come on, babe, come for me, then I’ll knot you so good.” Harry curls his fingers just right and hits his prostate. “You look so hot, full of my babies.”

Hearing that and having his fingers hitting his prostate continuously, makes Louis come all over his belly.

“Good boy, so good for me.” Harry kisses him sweetly all over his face and down his chest.

“Knot?” Louis asks.

“Yes, baby, you get my knot. You were so good. I love you.” Harry positions his dick at Louis’s entrance and pushes in with one thrust. Harry tries to be a bit gentler because this will be Louis’s third orgasm. He doesn’t want to hurt him or tire him out too much. Alpha instincts kicking in to take care of his mate.

Harry thrusts in long slow pushes, trying not to hurt his mate. “Will you pick up the fucking pace.” Louis shouts, and immediately regrets. “Sorry, sorry, go faster please. I love you, just.” Louis screams at the new pleasure. Harry finally pumping in faster. Smooth walls feeling so good around his cock. It doesn’t take much longer for Harry to pop his knot, gotten so worked up over pleasuring Louis. 

“Thank you, thank you.” Louis sighs contently and snuggles with Harry, waiting for his knot to go down.

“I’m always here for you Lou. I love you and our boys so much.” Harry kisses him on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

~

Louis has been an obsessive little shopper lately. Every time he and Harry are out, (Harry doesn’t trust Louis alone in public, worried that an alpha will take him from him even with his pregnant belly) Louis always seems to find something that he wants for the babies. 

He has gotten too many clothes for two little babies, but he insists that you can never have too many. Because babies get their clothes dirty, they may need several outfits a day. Harry just chuckles at him and lets his omega get whatever his heart desires.

The pair has decided on a safari theme for the nursery, so Louis is always looking for things to match. Anything green and with animals. There are several baby bottles with monkeys and giraffes. There are at least 6 blankets with trees and various animals. It seems that everything they have has animals on it.

Louis insists on animals because he wouldn’t want to pick a stereotypically boy theme only to find that their boys aren’t in to that. And everyone loves animals. And green is still a neutral color.

Sure, there is some stuff that screams boy, but they were too cute to resist. And besides they’ll grow out of them before they care what is on their clothes.

 

Louis soon figures out why Harry let him pick out all the furniture and clothes. Now that everything is ready to be assembled and put in its place, Harry says that Louis can’t help. Too dangerous for his omega, his _pregnant_ omega. So he brings him to the couch with a bunch of snacks and has him watch a movie while he does the heavy lifting. 

Louis would protest, but he knows it would do no good. “I’m setting up the little stuff though, the blankets, pillows, and small toys.” The omega insists.

“Of course, my love.” Harry kisses him sweetly twice before heading back towards the nursery to set up the furniture. Louis wastes no time digging into the snacks, excited to see what the nursery will look like when it’s finished.

~

Louis’s belly has gotten rather big, as it should be. He is nearly 7 months along and there are two little boys in there.

Harry is quite protective and fond over his belly. Always making sure Louis is eating healthy enough. Harry makes him eat at least one bowl of fruit or vegetables a day, no matter how much Louis protests.

He also finds it quite endearing how Louis looks all full of his baby. Lounging around in oversized sweaters and sweatpants is the cutest thing in the world. The ends of the sleeves flopping around because they are much too long (the bigger size was necessary to accommodate his pregnant belly). Just thinking about his omega pregnant because of him makes the alpha side of him extremely happy.

 

Today, both of them are having a chill day at the house. Harry goes to their family room to hang out with his mate and sees Louis playing video games. As if his mate wasn’t cute enough, Louis also has a bowl of grapes perched on his pregnant stomach as he plays fifa. Harry can’t help but take a picture of it.

He walks over towards the couch and lightly kisses him on the cheek. Louis just giggles. “Hi, love.”

“You look so cute right now with your snack on your cute lil belly and…”

“My stomach is huge and definitely not cute” Louis protests.

“I think you look adorable. Love seeing you full of my babies.” Harry says gruffly. He nips at his mate’s earlobe.

“I also love your slight sweater paws you have. Even though it must be tough having them while playing your game” The alpha kisses down his face. “My cute, sweet, tiny omega.” Louis can feel his alpha smile in his cheek before he walks away.

Louis starts up his game again and before long, Harry plops down on the couch next to him. This time he also has a snack, only it is a bowl of sliced bananas. Harry grabs the spare controller and tries to play the game (even though the controller is off). He lays back on the couch so he can set the bowl on his stomach without it tipping over. 

“Love, the controller isn’t on” Louis says. He cannot contain his giggle.

“Oh, right.” The alpha plays off. “Yeah, I was just pretending.” Louis continues to play fifa while Harry pretends to play and yells random phrases of encouragement to his omega.

“Ah, run. Faster, man. Oh yes, kick the ball. No, wrong direction! Yes! Good job, Lou. Go, go, go. GOOOOOAAAAAAALLLL” Harry screams from the top of his lungs. 

Louis fonds over his lover and says “I think your gamer skills really helped me during the game.” He smiles brightly at his mate.

“I was trying to be like you, my love. You were just so cute! So I thought I’d put a snack on my belly and play video games, so I could be just as lovely as you.” Harry explains.

“You are such a goof, I love you.” Louis indicates to Harry that he wants a kiss. Of course he complies. “You did look quite adorable. My big, strong alpha looked dainty and cute.”

“I love you too, baby. Can't wait for our cute, adorable babies to get here.” 

~

By the time Louis’s water breaks, he is more than ready to get his babies out of his belly. His feet are constantly swollen and he is always tired.

Harry, on the other hand, is extremely sad that the pregnancy is nearly over. Loves how attractive Louis looks full of his babies. Although the other side of him knows that it will be worth it because they will have two baby boys pretty soon. And Harry can get his mate pregnant again.

 

Louis gives birth to two beautiful baby boys and only threatens Harry a few times during the process. They call it a win.

The nurses bring in their babies after they have been cleaned and clothed. Each man gets a baby. They were informed that their boys are identical, but Louis doesn’t think he’ll have any trouble telling them apart. 

“What will their names be? We need to fill out the birth certificates.” The one nurse says sweetly.

“This adorable little boy is named Julian Edward Styles” Louis says proudly.

“And this equally adorable boy is named Oliver Daniel Styles” Harry makes kissy faces at his precious baby.

 

They have to stay at the hospital for a week. Louis needs to stay for extra precaution from having twins and having a c-section. He quickly learns how to breast feed and strangely doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

Overall, Louis is happy with their little family and can't wait to have more children.

~

“So you are having two more babies?”

“No, Olli. This time I only have one baby in my belly.”

He turns to his brother, looking confused. “But me and Julian were in your belly together.”

Louis smiles at his boy. Oliver is very curious and smart for his age. “That was a special thing. This time there is only one baby.”

Now Oliver looks distraught, “but wont she get lonely in there all by herself?” He is almost on the verge of tears.

“No, no,” he pulls his son into a hug, “I talk to her all the time. There is no way she’ll get lonely.” Louis kisses him on the top of his head, comforting him.

“You promise to play with her a lot til she gets out of your belly?” Olli pouts up at the omega.

“I promise, sweetie.” 

“Okay. And when she is out of your belly, I can play with her!” The 3 year old says excitedly. It gets the attention of his twin brother.

“We can play with the baby?” Julian asks.

“At first she will be too little to play, but she will be able to eventually.” Louis smiles brightly at his two boys, so happy that this is his life.

The omega hears footsteps coming down the stairs which also gets the attention of the two little kids.

“Papa! Papa!” Both boys go running towards Harry’s legs, just about knocking him over. He picks them both up at the same time and gives them obnoxiously sweet kisses on the cheeks. 

“Hey, Papa? Did you know there is only one baby in Daddy’s belly!” Julian laughs in his shoulder.

“That’s so silly because me and Julian were in there at the same time!” Oliver shouts. He counts on his fingers and holds up two. “Two babies! Me and Julian.” Both boys laugh some more, still confused that there is only one baby this time.

“I know. I'm sure your little sister will be really cute, just like you two.” He puts down his boys and turns to his mate, helping him up. He kisses him, a little too rough for being around their children, but the boys don’t even notice.

“You look so hot, baby” Harry leans in to whisper in his ear, “Can't wait to fuck you later.” He kisses his cheek before returning his attention to the twins. 

“Time to go to Grandma Anne’s house. You even get to spend the night!” He says excitedly. The couple needs a break to spend time solely with each other. Also, it will be good for the pregnant omega to get a weekend off.

Harry loads the car up with their boys and their luggage before helping Louis get in the vehicle. It is getting harder for Louis to get around as the pregnancy goes on.

 

Louis and Harry’s shenanigans get put on hold after they return to their home. Louis is really sleepy and not up to anything at the moment. So his mate takes him to bed and rubs his belly until he falls asleep.

Harry wakes up to heavy panting in his ear. He turns his head slightly to look at his mate. His eyebrows are scrunched, forehead shining with a thin layer of sweat. His mate is mouthing at his neck, still in his sleep. 

Harry smiles to himself, knowing the type of dream Louis is having. He lets his mate continue, hoping he’ll wake up on his own soon.

“Fuck,” Louis whines in Harry’s neck, “please.” He bucks his hips against his alpha, and grinds harder when he realizes the pleasure he is receiving. 

Harry decides to fuel the sleeping lad’s dream and grabs a handful of bum and guides him along with his thrusts. As soon as he grabs his mate’s bum, Louis lets out a cry of pleasure.

The sleeping boy alternates between hard thrusts and slow ones. Giving off little moans every time. Harry kisses his cheek, and helps him along.

 

After some time, Harry realizes that he better wake Louis up and quit teasing. “Baby, can you wake up for me?” He kisses his ear as he continues to whisper. “Darling, wake up. I’ll make you feel so good.” Louis purrs and slowly wakes up from his lust filled dream.

“Haz?” The smaller boy shifts his body so he can look at his alpha. Seeing the love and desire on his face reminds him of the state he’s in. He is so wet from his sex filled dream. “Please fuck me. I need you, Harry. Please.”

Louis starts forming tears in his eyes because he is so hard and he just wants his mate to make it all better. Hormones really getting to the best of him.

He palms the pregnant man over his shorts to relieve some pressure before removing them entirely. “You look so pretty, baby.” He dips his head down to suck on his cock. He starts by giving little licks to the head and then bobbing up and down the length, paying close attention to the sensitive head. Louis’s hole leaking even more than before, if that is even possible. 

He moves his hands from his thighs up to his pregnant belly. On one particular press, the baby gives a little kick. This makes Louis cry, to see his baby react so nicely to her Daddy. He comes unexpectedly from this pleasure.

Harry stops sucking on his cock to pay special attention to his baby girl. “Oh baby, you like when Daddy is touching you?” He massages his mate’s stomach lovingly. “I can’t wait to meet you baby girl.” He kisses the pregnant belly. “Even though I’ll miss your other daddy being pregnant. He looks so good being full of my baby.” Harry smirks up at Louis as he says the last part, knowing how it will effect him. 

Louis moans, cock fully hard again. He makes grabby hands at Harry and asks for a kiss when close enough. They kiss is rushed but it feels so good. Harry languidly pushes his tongue in his mouth. Their lips move together slowly, lovingly.

He pulls away with one last kiss. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you, baby.” Harry teases. Louis shakes his head quickly, become more desperate as time goes on. “Oh yes, please, want you inside me.”

Harry kisses down his belly, teasing, because he can. He sits back on his knees when he gets to his hole. Louis is so wet and open. Harry loves it. Loves the slick, the smell, everything.

He jerks his cock a few times to relieve some tension. This boy is really the love of this life, the next life, and previous life. He loves every version of Louis. 

He comes back to his senses when Louis whines, wanting to be full of either his fingers or even better, his cock. 

Harry reaches down and lightly presses against his omega’s hole, not enough to breach, but just some pressure. He gathers up some slick before shoving in two fingers knowing his mate can take it. “Yes.” Louis pants out when he finally gets something inside him.

Harry watches Louis swallow up his fingers, greedy for anything to breach him. He watches in fascination, he never knew this could be so hot, but now he can't get enough.

He pumps his fingers in for a few minutes and then adds a third. Knows his mate wants to get the preparation over with as fast as possible. Fingers are good, but nothing compared to a cock.

Louis groans and lets out a high pitched squeak, releasing more slick over Harry’s already drenched fingers. “Okay, that is quite enough. I’m ready.” Louis demands then quivers back a bit.

“It’s okay, Louis. You can demand stuff. You let me know when you’re ready and what you like.” Harry kisses him sweetly. “I love you.”

Harry takes some of Louis’s slick to lube up his cock and pushes the tip of cock towards his entrance. He goes slow, wanting to make sure the omega is stretched enough before thrusting. His three fingers are nothing compared to his cock.

Once Louis gives him the okay, he thrusts in rough. Thrusting deep inside, barely missing that sweet spot inside Louis. 

Harry leans down to mouth at Louis’s collar bones as he thrusts into him. Louis’s cock rubbing deliciously against his mate’s abs, adding to the already overwhelming pleasure. 

Harry thrusts get more urgent, he can’t handle going slow when his hard cock is buried deep inside his lover. This time, he aims for his prostate and hits it on the second thrust.

Louis moans loudly and throws his head back against the pillow. “More… please.” His thrusts get sloppy, but they don’t let up. He can feel his knot start to swell.

Harry begins to fuck into him roughly, reaching for his orgasm. “I wish I could keep you pregnant all the time. It gets me so hard. It’s like you are constantly in heat.”

Louis comes from his words with a cry. Harry can feel his knot start to catch on his rim. He pushes in at the right moment before he orgasms, painting Louis’s insides with cum.

He tilts them so they are spooning, waiting for his knot to go down. Louis falls asleep almost immediately. Harry pulls out when his knot allows and gets up to wash himself off and get something to clean his mate. 

 

Louis wakes up to sweet little kisses getting peppered to his face. “Rise and shine, beautiful.” Louis tilts his head and purses his lips, asking for a kiss. He smiles, Harry makes him so happy.

“So while you were getting you’re beauty sleep, I started making a list of names for the baby.” Harry starts. “Tell me what you think of these…..Madden, Rose, Kylene…”

“I like Kylene. Then we could call her Ky.” 

“Kylene it is.” Harry smiles brightly, so happy to have a name for their baby. “Any ideas for a middle name?”

Louis ponders for a moment before suggesting, “How ‘bout Kylene Rose Styles?” The smaller boy looks up hopeful. When Harry nods his head, Louis jumps in his lap to hug him. (Well, he jumps as much as he can for a pregnant man). “I love you so much. I love our baby so much.” They kiss urgently, never can get enough of each other.

~

“Harry, Niall will be over soon. You can go. I can smell how close you are to your rut.” Louis says. “If you don’t go, your rut crazed mind won’t let you leave and the doctor said no sex during rut!” He says, hands on his hips, trying to be firm.

“But my rut crazed mind won’t be stable if I know I left you here alone.” Harry counters.

The omega huffs in annoyance. “You need to go right now. I will text you when he gets here.” He walks up to the taller man and grasps his arms.

“Promise?” Harry pouts like a child. Louis finds it absolutely adorable.

“I promise, now go, you big, strong, tough alpha.” Louis tries to usher him out the door. 

“Kiss first?” He laughs softly before reaching up on his tippy toes to kiss his boy. They exchange goodbyes before Harry leaves.

As soon as Harry is out the door, he texts Liam that it is safe to come over.

 

“Lou, I don’t like taking care of you behind Harry’s back.” Liam worries as they lounge on the sofa. “I know I am strong but with your bond, he could destroy me if he really wanted to.” 

“See, you’re fine! Harry wouldn’t want to. He would just want you to back off, but it doesn’t matter. Because he isn’t gonna find out.” Louis protests. He ends the conversation by grabbing the popcorn bowl from beside him and starts munching away. 

 

You see, it isn't Louis’s fault he is crying. All he asked was for Liam to make him a simple cup of tea, but Liam didn’t do it like Harry does. That made him miss his boy so much and his hormones went crazy and made him cry. Totally not his fault. 

“Louis, I did it exactly how you asked. I don’t know what I did wrong.” Liam sighs, wanting to help his best pal.

“I didn’t feel the love. There was no love in my tea. I always feel Harry’s love when he makes it.” Louis sniffles, trying to stop the tears.

“I can't give you that type of love, Lou.” Liam sighs. “How ‘bout we go cuddle so you can feel all the love I have for my best friend?” This makes Louis smile. He of course agrees because he can always go for a good cuddle.

 

Harry sees red. He could feel his mate in distress. He figured Niall did something stupid to make him cry, but then he felt it.

The alpha in him, plus the tight bond he and Louis have, made it clear. Louis is with an alpha. An alpha is comforting him when he is upset. That is not allowed! Only Harry can make him feel better.

He rubs himself harder against the duvet. Anger rushing through his body that Louis would even think about being near an alpha during his rut. How inconsiderate of him! He thrusts one more time before coming sloppily over the bed.

Normally his rut would come down a bit, waiting for his knot to do the same. The anger is only fueling his rut filled brain. 

He bounds down the stairs of his mom’s house. Passing by her in a breeze. “Harry, where are you going? You can’t go home, you will hurt Louis.” Anne tries to reason with him.

Harry huffs, “I am going home now.” Anne doesn’t push any further because she knows there is no changing his mind now.

Harry drives much too fast for it to be safe, but all he cares his getting to his Louis. Getting his Louis away from some dumb, low-life alpha.

Louis’s pull takes him back to their place. This makes Harry even angrier. Some alpha thinks they can come to his _home_ and make their alpha smell mask his. How rude of them! “Mine.” Harry thinks. My house, my Louis, my…baby.

This alpha could be trying to hurt the baby. Harry is fuming, his brain not thinking properly. He thinks only the worst things.

The alpha charges into his and Louis’s house and is appalled by what he sees. His Louis and Liam, an _alpha_ , cuddling on the couch. Harry lets out a low growl, startlingly Liam.

“Oh shit.” Liam extracts himself from Louis, waking him in the process. “Mate, this isn’t what it looks like. He felt more safe with me than Niall because I’m an…”

“Alpha. I know.” Harry shouts at him, taking a few steps towards him.

“Louis, wanna help me out here?” Liam continues to back away, sighing in relief when Louis jostles, now fully awake.

The omega immediately smells his alpha, knows he is angry. He can't help but get wet from the aroma of his mate.

“Harry,” he starts, but is cut off. Harry charges at him and kisses him forcefully. Louis melts into the kiss nonetheless.

He pulls back after a substantial amount of time. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would be able to sense it. I just want to be safe, sorry.” Louis grips onto his shirt and hugs him tight.

Harry’s rut starts to be in full effect again. Kissing him hungrily and feeling him all over. “Haz, you have to go.” The alpha looks sad, thinking that the omega is rejecting him. That he doesn’t want him anymore, even full of his baby. “No, honey, no. I want you to stay,” Harry looks up excited, “but I can’t let you. Doctors orders. No sex. Too dangerous for the baby.” Louis grabs his mate’s hands and puts it on his belly, wanting him to realize why he has to say no. 

This only encourages his desires. His pregnancy always gets him so hard. “Please baby, I’ll make it so good.” A part of Harry knows he can't, it is why he isn’t being so demanding, but he is so hard. He just wants his omega to pleasure him.

“Just sit on my lap, and I’ll get off by touching you. Please, I need to touch you.” The alpha begs. Louis gives in, of course he does. The omega part of him can't bare the thought of saying no to his alpha during his rut.

“Liam, will you watch the kids for a few days. I’m going to help Haz, through his rut.” Harry smiles into his neck and grabs two handfuls of his bum.

“But the doctor says…” Liam starts, but gets cut off.

“Who gives a fuck what the doctor says? He is staying with me.” Harry yells at him. He grinds his cock in the crease of Louis’s bum. Trying so hard not to be too rough.

“I’ll get the boys and be out in a minute.” Liam says, although no one pays attention or even realizes when they leave.

Harry is too far gone in his rut and Louis is so wet from the alpha-ness. “Gentle, remember, gentle.” Louis says softly. Harry nods, and continues to grind on his bum. He grinds fast but never enough to jostle his boy too much.

He takes a small break to discard them of their pants. He wants his cock as close to Louis’s hole as possible.

This skin on skin contact makes Louis whine out in pleasure. He grabs his cock and jerks himself as Harry uses his bum for his own desires. It doesn’t take much for Harry to come. Louis being there during rut makes him come really quick.

He barely has a knot when he isn’t inside Louis, so his cock goes down fairly quick. After he feels more like himself, he shifts their bodies so they are laying on the couch. A much needed rest follows. 

Louis wakes up before Harry surprisingly and knows that his rut is over after 4 long days of blowjobs, handjobs, and grinding. He traces little figures on his chest, over the sparrows. He traces the butterfly and all the way down to his hips. It’s nice just feeling. 

He feels Harry stir awake and grumble something he can't understand. Harry tightens his hold on Louis as he wakes up. “Good Morning, beautiful.” He kisses his alpha on the side of the mouth.

Louis can’t help but smile. He is so happy just being near his alpha. His presence lifts his spirits. The only thing to make it better would be to have his babies with him.

He never thought his life would turn out so great. He was 24, working as a teacher, trying to get by, trying to find love. Now he is 28, mated, with a growing family. He never imagined that his life would be so great. He is so happy. Nothing is better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it. all your support is greatly appreciated!! :)  
> -  
> p.s. i most likely won't be writing anymore. I just had this idea that I wanted to write for myself and it's done so yeah. sorry to disappoint the people that wanted more:/


End file.
